1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to portable power generation devices and accessories therefor.
2. Background Art
Portable power generation devices are well known. Some of these devices, having power outputs large enough to single-handedly supply most or all of an average household's power requirements, for at least a short period of time, are relatively heavy and are supported by tubular metal frames, which may or may not be supplied with wheels and handles to enable them to be moved from place to place. While these power generation devices are at least nominally designated “portable”, in reality, the weight and bulk of these devices makes them not conveniently portable.
A newer generation of portable power generation devices has been developed, which are smaller self-contained units that have all-enclosing housings, and built-in handles, usually on their top surfaces. These smaller units are typically of sufficient power for uses such as camping, recreational vehicle, or light construction or other job-site uses. Occasionally, it has been found desirable, in situations in which a single one such smaller power generation device has been found to be insufficient to meet power requirements, to connect two such power generation devices in parallel, so as to increase the total current output, while maintaining the output voltage of the paired units the same as for a single unit.
Devices for parallel connection of power generation devices are known. Typically, these connection devices can be little more than a group of wires, having the appropriate end connectors, which are banded together. In other embodiments, the connection device may be in the form of a box housing, having appropriate internal circuitry, which housing has terminals, to which leads from or to each of the respective power generation devices are connected. Such a box housing in the past has either been entirely unconnected to either of the power generation devices, or possibly joined to one or the other of the power generation devices by a flexible strap. Such arrangements can be cumbersome, and can lead to a sprawling of wires, leads and circuitry boxes, which can be unsightly, difficult to move readily from place to place, and potentially hazardous.
It would be desirable to provide an alternative construction for a parallel connection kit for power generation devices, which is easier to physically manipulate and manage, and provides for facilitated electrical connection of the power generation devices to be connected.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.